Office Surprises
by VanInBlack
Summary: Rossi/Garcia smut, pretty much PWP. Please mind the heavy M rating!


_**A/N: I should probably warn before we get to the core that this story contains highly adult material! If you're not old enough, or don't like smut, please stop reading now! **_

_**Also, if the pairing Rossi/Garcia kinda rubs you the wrong way, I advise you to reconsider reading as well. **_

_**This is pretty much what happens when the weather's too hot and humid to do something else than writing. There's little to no plot to be found in there, by the way. **_

_**Apart from that, I'd truly appreciate to get some feedback. **_

_**Disclaimer: As usual, nothing Criminal Minds related belongs to me. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Office Surprises**

It was another one of those sleepless nights for David Rossi that he was used to having after particularly grueling cases. He had been home by eleven, and after a glass of Scotch to help him wind down, had headed straight to bed.

He hadn't had anyone to share it with him in longer than he cared to admit, which was partly due to the fact that the constant traveling and the long work hours didn't leave much time to actually get out and find someone, and partly because after his third divorce he had somewhat given up on the desire to want to find the one person that would make his life complete. Once bitten, twice shy was true indeed.

Especially in those nights, however, he tossed and turned in his king-sized bed that he found way too big for one person alone, wondering at what point in his life he had missed the road that led to happiness, family, settling down.

Usually he tried to still his racing mind with another glass of Scotch, a hot, soothing shower and a few quick strokes to release, which would make him sleepy and relaxed enough to pass out after a few minutes.

But not this time. Nothing he tried could put his thoughts at ease.

He had managed to get a few hours of light, uneasy slumber, waking up every thirty minutes, but never fell asleep properly. Staring at the red digits of his alarm, he found that at 4.30 am he might as well got back to the office and start the new day early.

After a quick breakfast, which was nothing more than a few bites of toast and two cups of coffee, he arrived at Quantico exactly eight minutes after five. It obviously paid to have moved into that new house closer to work.

Walking through the bullpen a couple of minutes later, Rossi found everything still dark and empty, not that he had expected it to be different. When his glance fell up to his office, however, he noticed that he'd apparently been wrong in his assumption of being the first in this morning.

There was a dim light shining through the half-open blends on the window, and the door was left ajar. Being certain that he had both turned off the lights and closed the door when he had left a few hours before, Rossi quietly went up the stairs, passed Hotch's office, and carefully peeked through the window to see who the intruder was.

What he saw made him gasp in shock. Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook his head in disbelief. "I must be dreaming," he thought.

But when he opened them again, the same picture still presented itself to him.

Inside, sitting on his desk chair with one leg draped over the armrest and the other laying on his desk, was Penelope Garcia. And there was no doubt whatsoever as to what she was doing. Her eyes closed, her skirt pushed up around her hips, he could see her hand moving inside her panties as she licked her lips and let her free hand run over her still covered breasts.

Swallowing heavily, he knew it would be wise to leave instantly, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of her, knowing, too, that he would never get the sight of her pleasuring herself out of his mind again.

She had always been a little different for him than all the other women he had met in his life. Hell, he'd even said so to Hotch after their first, awkward encounter. Her colorful and bright appearance was something he had to get used to at first, but after a while he had begun to appreciate her outspoken and often chirpy nature. She was the light in a room filled with darkness for everyone on the team, even for Hotch and himself. But he had never thought of her in anything but a platonic way.

Until now.

What he saw at that moment made his blood boil and his face flush with hotness. With the way her head leaned into his chair, her tongue slowly traces the outline of her lips, and the deep sigh that made its was to his ear, he felt himself being drawn into her web. He had never seen anything more sensual or erotic before, and he was known for being a lady's man.

As her hand wandered into her blouse, Rossi began to feel his blood run down into the nether regions of his body. Licking his lips, he suddenly hoped that this play wouldn't end anytime soon. A wave of guilt rushed through him for watching her so shamelessly, but he couldn't help it. His arousal had long ago taken over his body, making it impossible for him to walk away.

He began to rub his growing erection through his jeans, trying to see as much of her as possible. He knew how this was going to end, and he just hoped he would be able to bite back any sound that would alert her when he came.

Standing and watching her for a good five minutes, he wished and imagined that it would be his hands on her body, his fingers inside her panties, when she suddenly rose from her chair. His head snapped back and he pressed against the wall, praying that she hadn't seen him, already bracing himself for the embarrassment that would certainly follow when she found him standing here with a more than obvious bulge in his pants.

When after a few moments nothing happened, he dared to peek inside again, and what he saw this time took his breath away. Penelope had taken off her panties and was now sitting in his chair again, her legs wide spread over both armrests, giving him a perfect view of her very moist and very swollen pussy. Her reaching over his desk and grabbing his ridiculously expensive Montblanc pen and letting it glide over her clit was his undoing. His mind shut off all conscious and rational thoughts as he went inside and fell down on his knees in front of her.

Her eyes snapped open at the sudden intrusion.

"Oh my God, Agent Rossi, Sir," she stammered embarrassed, immediately trying to cover herself. "I-I'm so sorry, Sir." She tried to get up, but Rossi held her back.

Just now, she noticed the wanton lust mirroring in his eyes and the predatory gleam, as he stilled her legs with both hands, stroking down her thighs.

"Open your legs again," he ordered gently, not wanting to scare her, but also making his intentions clear. The scent of her arousal had clouded his mind, and he couldn't wait to touch her more intimately.

"S-sir?" Penelope asked weakly, not yet being over the shock of having been caught masturbating in one of her bosses offices. Feeling his warm hands along the inner sides of her thighs, she finally realized that he was very far from giving her a lecture on inappropriate behavior. Meeting his eyes, she felt the lust returning into her body as she heard him demand more forcefully.

"Now, Penelope!"

Obeying almost instantly, she let him draw her legs over the armrests again. _This is such a big mistake! You've gotta end this! _Her heart raced as these thought rushed through her mind, but before she could gather them, the feeling of his hot breath against her legs drove her insane. She couldn't say no anymore, she didn't want to say no anymore, and another look into Rossi's dark eyes told her that he knew it.

He didn't want to stop either. All he wanted was to taste and and make her scream with desire. He began kissing and licking up her thighs, deeply inhaling her unique scent, before he wasn't able to contain himself anymore and buried his face between her legs. A surprised squeal from Penelope, followed by a humming moan as her licked over her clit for the first time, made his jeans even tighter and more uncomfortable than before. Shifting slightly to relieve some of the pressure against his groin, he let his tongue play with her folds, relishing her moans and little screams that only she could make like that.

When he suddenly pulled away, a disappointed "No!" escaped her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw him get up, and before she could protest any further, she felt herself being pulled out of the chair and over to the couch.

Pushing her down, Rossi immediately parted her legs again, stroking her clit with his thumb, smirking at the sounds he heard in response.

"Touch yourself," he demanded softly, taking his hand away.

"Wh-what?" Penelope choked out.

"I want to see you pleasure yourself again. Just like you did before," he told her.

Blushing deeply, Penelope felt a sudden embarrassment.

Seeing her hesitate, Rossi bent down and kissed her thighs again, spreading them even further. He took her hand and placed it between her legs, rubbing over her wet labia with it.

"Do it for me, Penelope. Please."

She slowly began to oblige his request, watching him watch her with unspeakable lust.

"God, that's so sexy. You're fucking gorgeous, Penelope," he breathed out, running his fingertips tenderly over her bare legs.

Hearing his words, Penelope became more confident. She never would have thought that it would turn her on like that, touching herself while being watched by someone. Her free hand found its way into her blouse again, and Rossi couldn't hold back a soft moan.

"What are you thinking about, Penelope? What do you imagine when you stroke yourself like that?" He asked hoarsely.

"Y-you."

"What am I doing?" He wanted to know.

"You're touching me." Her answer came out through another moan.

"With what? My hands? My mouth?"

"Your cock. You're stroking your cock over my pussy."

Taking in a sharp gasp at her dirty words, Rossi got up and unzipped his pants, pulling them down just far enough to release his hard dick. Quickly kneeling back down, he pulled her towards the edge of the couch, nudging her entrance with the head of his penis.

Feeling her wet heat against him almost made him lose his mind and let himself go to plunge deeply into her, but he managed to hold back just long enough to fumble a condom out of his wallet. Rolling it onto himself, he asked her rawly: "Is that what you want? You want to feel my hard cock inside you?"

Nodding eagerly, Penelope couldn't wait for him to fill her up, slipping even further towards him, willing him to get started.

"One last chance to back out," he said against her ear as he bent over her, bringing his cock into position.

"No", she replied determined. "Please!"

Not being able to hold back anymore, Rossi entered her in one deep stroke, causing them both to groan out loudly. Stilling to let her get used to his size, he felt her wrap her legs around his waist, drawing him even deeper.

"Please!" She begged harshly. "Fuck me!"

Chuckling a bit at her rough expression, he began to set a steady pace, wondering if anything had ever felt this good. She was tight and hot, and begged and pleaded as if she hadn't had sex in a long time.

Their play was raw and passionate, and it didn't take too long until Penelope's loud moans turned into even louder groans and Rossi's harshly uttered "That's so fucking good!" faded into incoherent exclamations. As soon as his hand had found her clit again, she came with a high-pitched scream, bringing him over the edge with her. Pumping into her until he was totally spent, he let his head fall onto her chest, panting heavily into her blouse. Once his heartbeat had reached a normal level again, he got up, quickly disposing of the condom and pulling his pants back up again.

Seeing her lay there, still open and bare to him, he felt a sudden wave of affection for her. How he was ever going to get her out of his system, he didn't know. And he wasn't even sure if he actually wanted to.

Sitting down next to her again, he pulled her into his lap and held her close to his chest. She looked at him with obvious surprise in her eyes, which grew even bigger when he softly stroked a finger down her cheek. Quite frankly, she'd rather expected him to dismiss her right after their heated session, with a request to forget that this had ever happened, so him keeping her in his embrace was pretty unexpected.

Penelope could honestly say that she had been attracted to him for quite a while, always telling herself that all she felt for him was unadulterated lust and sexual attraction, which was what led her into his office this morning, and which had her fantasizing about him for many a long night before.

But now, right there in his strong embrace, she wasn't so sure anymore if it had always been just about the physical attraction.

And when he kissed her for the first time, gently and with more affection she thought possible, she knew there might be a chance, even if it was just a little one, that he felt the same.

"So, where does this leave us?" She asked softly after a few moments of enjoying his warm and soft lips.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, brushing another tender kiss to her temple. "All I know is that the next time I'll find you in my office, I want your blouse gone as well."

He grinned widely and they both knew that he had not been kidding when he was talking about a next time.

Everything else would have to be work out with time.


End file.
